


Attempt to Be Reinvinted

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Detective Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Mortal AU, Queer author, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slow Burn, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Violence, all i know about police work is from b99, author is ace and grossed otu by that, bartender alec lightwood, based on the movie Twisted, for real tuck in boyos, its mostly about magnus, my google search history looks sketchy, no one is raped but date rape drugs are used, not graphic descriptions of sex, sorry that alec helps magnus get laid in the first chapter, theyre good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: Magnus Bane is a detective, a damn good one. So what if he has constantly night stands or a slight alcohol problem? He does his work and that's all that matters.That is until past one night stands start turning up dead with their only link being Magnus.





	1. The first body

“How would you like to begin this weeks session Magnus?” Magnus Bane shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked at the man sitting across from him, Dr. Ragnor Fell, the precinct therapist. 

After several beats of silence where Magnus and Ragnor stared each other down Ragnor spoke again, “I know this is a mandated visit but I need you to know that you can trust me, I’m not a bad guy. I am an unbiased opinion, I’m here for you.” 

“I know that.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “I don’t have anything against you, I’m just completely fine.” Magnus gestured to himself and gave a sparkling yet sarcastic smile to prove his point. 

“Ahh…” Ragnor gave Magnus a withering look before jotting something down in his book. “I see that. But still, you have been through something traumatic. It would be difficult for any officer to have a knife held to their neck, and your partner says that that man said something to you. Could you tell me what that was?” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Ragnor and looked away, “It’s all in the report, the report that you have. Don’t ask pointless questions.” 

Sighing Ragnor flipped around in the file before he found what he was looking for. “Yes, I have it right here. But still, I want to hear what you thought of it.” 

“Fine! You want to hear what I think! I think that a fucking creep told me that a fag like me deserved to be fucked into a wall and left for dead once he’d had his fill of me. You want to know what I think! I think that I’ve heard it a thousand times over and the only new aspect this time was the knife to my neck.” Magnus had stood up somewhere in the middle of his tirade and he had begun to pace, a fact that Ragnor did not comment on but he no doubt wrote down in that infernal book. 

When Magnus realized that he had stood he collected himself and sat back down, refusing to look at Ragnor, “Magnus. I understand that this is not unusual for you but that doesn’t make it any less damaging. I fear that this could bring back memories of your father-”

“Don’t talk about that bastard,” Magnus cut Ragnor off at the mention of his father, now fuming, “This is about my ability to do my job, I don’t see what my father has to do with this.” Ragnor seemed ruffled but he moved on. As he shuffled his papers around Magnus caught sight of a picture he recognized. An image of his mother, abdomen soaked in blood as she blinked up at him flashed through Magnus’ mind’s eye. He shook the memory off and continued with the session. 

The session lasted almost an hour. By the end Magnus was exhausted. He needed a drink and he knew just the place. 

“Hey Magnus!” the dark haired bartender greeted Magnus as he walked in, already preparing Magnus’ favorite drink. 

“Hello darling,” Magnus responded flatly as he sat in front of the bartender, Alexander. 

“Long day?” Alec questioned as he set Magnus’ drink in front of him. 

With a soft sigh Magnus nodded. He took a deep drink from Alexander’s amazing alcoholic concoction, “You have no idea my dear. Therapy is never fun, it’s only made worse when you don’t get a say in the decision to go.” Alec nodded understandingly. 

“Well the night could be a little better. Girl over there, low cut sweater, she’s looking for an easy lay. She’s your type right,” In a softer voice Alec added, “I can never tell with the women…” Magnus laughed at his friend’s comment. 

“I know Alexander, only men in your world.” 

Alec chuckled, “God I wish. Regardless, you wanna go for it, I can give her her favorite drink ‘courtesy’ of you.” Alec put air quotes around courtesy as he knew he would be covering the drink as a gift to Magnus. 

The two had become friends some time ago. Magnus was somewhat of a regular and Alec had taken a liking to him. They had a system like this where Alec would play wing-man to Magnus whenever Magnus was feeling down. He was also good at telling Magnus which patrons were too far gone for consent and which could do a shot and still be good to go. 

“How many drinks?” Magnus eyed the blonde that was whooping loudly and spinning near the jukebox. 

“None. She complained to me about needing to be designated driver unless she could find someone to go home with, some bet with her friends. Then talked about how she was missing her favorite drink. A drink I can easily make and send her way with a good word from you if you’d like?” Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus who considered the offer before slamming the rest of his drink and nodding at Alec. 

The rest was a blur, not literally, they were both fully in control and conscious, but it was still hazy. Magnus had been feeling weird about one night stands recently, It was always the same deal. He brought them home, or they brought him home. They engaged in rough, clumsy, loveless actions and then the visiting party left while the other was happy to find an empty bed in the morning. Don’t get anything mixed up, Magnus loved sex. He was good at it so why not enjoy himself? Still, lately he felt like something was missing. 

Sure enough Magnus found himself stumbling out of some woman’s home at an ungodly hour to get away before he was forced to play the awkward morning after dance. Magnus hailed a cab and gave the instructions to his home. The ride was calming and it cleared his head. After he paid and thanked the driver he made his was up to his loft. It was big, and open, and empty. 

If Magnus had been a little more awake he would have noticed that his front door was unlocked when he arrived home, he would have noticed that the bottle of wine he went for as soon as he arrived home was sitting on the counter instead of locked away in his alcohol cabinet. He would have noticed the wine’s unnaturally bitter taste. He would have noticed the way his mind numbed and his body collapsed minutes after downing the glass. 

But he didn’t notice any of those things. 

***

The next morning he was pulled out of a death like sleep with a killer hangover. He pressed his palms to his eyes and groaned loudly. Alec must have put something new in his drink, he hadn’t even had that much. Maybe the wine? 

After a grease filled, hangover-curing breakfast Magnus was up and out of the house. He had been called down to a murder scene near the local stadium. Luckily at this hour there was no game but the air still held the tense air of competition. 

The scene was at the docks. There had been a call about a floater. Some poor woman that had been beaten to death and who’s body had been tossed into the harbor. Magnus grimaced as he reached the scene. It was always depressing to see the final resting place of these victims. Police swarmed around the rocks by the shore looking for pieces of the puzzle. A large group stood where Magnus assumed the body was. 

As he made his way over to that group his partner appeared at his side, “lovely morning for some domestic abuse gone wrong.” 

Magnus smirked at Catarina’s comment before adding a quip of his own, “I feel like domestic abuse has a base state of wrong my dear.” Catarina laughed and nodded. 

It seemed that they both assumed that this was another case of domestic abuse partnered with a hasty disposal. It was common enough. Some abuser would go too far and all of a sudden they had a body on their hands. They got things like floaters, bodies in the dumpster, furnaces, they’d even seen someone try to cut the body up and flush it away. The cruelties of humanity were endless. 

When they reached the body however Magnus’ mood instantly dropped. Despite the bruising, cuts, and swelling Magnus recognized the victim. He stopped in his tracks and just stared. Cat took a few steps before she realized that Magnus was no longer following. 

“What is it Mags? You know her?” Magnus gulped and nodded. The whole group around the body looked to him. 

A man spoke up, “Great, can you give us a name?” 

Magnus shook his head, “Never caught her name.” Everyone gave him quizzical looks before he elaborated, “We slept together a few weeks ago.”


	2. Alec tastes bitter wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh God! Alec you need to get your stomach pumped!"

Catarina shot Magnus an apologetic look as she sat down across from Magnus in the interrogation room. So this is what the other side of the table looks like. Magnus mused through his still clearing hangover. 

“Alright let’s get this started, where were you last night around elleven?” Magnus thought back to the blurry night at the bar. He was almost certain that he hadn’t left until the early hours of the morning.

“I’m pretty sure I was at Alec’s bar.” 

Cat gave Magnus a withering look, “Please state the name of the bar and don’t act as if we have a relationship where you could mention your bartender friend and I would know which bar he worked at.” Magnus gave her a cheeky, though significantly subdued smile and responded naming the bar. 

“Can anyone vouch for your whereabouts?” 

“Yes, Alexander Lightwood. He’s the bartender, I’m a regular.” Magnus winked at Cat as he added the info she already knew for the record. Cat just rolled her eyes and looked down at the case file that Magnus knew was empty. They didn’t have anything yet, a victim name and crime photo’s maybe but nothing else. 

“Alright, looks like we don’t have anything on you you’re free to go.” Magnus smiled at Catarina before standing and moving to the door where Cat cut in front of him with a glare and opened the door. “Officer’s first mister Bane.” 

Magnus would have laughed if his whole life wasn’t falling apart. He walked to his desk and pulled what information he had been given about the case together to give to his superior, Valentine. When he reached his office he knocked lightly then entered without waiting for a response. 

“Here are all my notes for the case sir. I assume I’m being reassigned, conflict of interest and such.” Magnus made an exaggerated gesture and gave a weak smile before he turned on his heels to leave the office. 

Unfortunately, he was instantly called back by the insufferable man, “Bane, get back in here. You’re not being reassigned. You slept with the victim, so what?” Magnus arched an eyebrow and let out an unbelieving breath, “If I took Lux off of every case where he had slept with someone involved he would never be on another case again. You’re a good detective Bane. I need you on this case. God knows this department could use a win.” 

Despite the fact that Magnus nodded and sent a smile to Valentine he was very doubtful. He hadn’t been on top of his game lately and there was something about this case that left a sense of unease in Magnus’ stomach. 

***

“They’re keeping you on the case?” Alexander sat across from Magnus in Magnus’ loft sipping some tea Magnus had made for them both. 

“Yeah, and there’s something about this I just can’t- it’s not right.” Magnus crossed his legs and breathed in deeply over his tea. 

Alec gave Magnus a sad look, “I just got the call about it. I’ll have to go in tomorrow. They asked me to confirm your whereabouts yesterday and tomorrow I have to go in for questioning about the girl. I’m not excited. I never remember people from the bar that well, not unless I think they’d be good for you.” Alec averted his gaze and a slight blush crossed his face. 

“I can see it now.” Magnus put down his tea and stood up attempting to look intimidating. Something he was good at since he was a cop but still just made Alec blush more. “Mr. Lightwood what do you remember about the victim?” 

Alec straightened, playing along, “Nothing much, just that she was totally your type.” Both men fell apart into laughter but Magnus sobered quickly. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t do the interview,” After a moment of contemplation he added, “I really shouldn’t be on the case.” 

Alec nodded silently in agreement. After several beats of silence he stood and made for the kitchen. He returned with Magnus’ wine, “How about a toast to an utterly confusing day?” Alec held up two wine glasses, one of which Magnus gratefully took. Alec poured them both a glass and lifted his in the air for a toast. They clinked glasses. Alec brought his back to his mouth but magnus paused as he thought he saw a cat hair in his glass. He stuck his pinky in to get it out but was stopped by Alec coughing and dropping his glass. 

Magnus was at Alec’s side in a moment. He patted his hand on the other man’s back and tried to see what was wrong. When Alec recovered he looked at Magnus with wide eyes, “Did you just try to drug me?” 

Magnus looked at Alec incredulously until Alec seemed to understand what he just asked, “Oh God- I’m sorry! Of course you didn’t, I suggested the wine and got it. I don’t know why you. Oh God!” Alec cut himself off and shot up. “Magnus someone tried to drug you!” When Magnus gave Alec a strange look Alec elaborated, “There’s rohypnol in that,” he pointed to the smashed wine glass on the floor, “I’m a bartender, I know what that stuff tastes like. Someone put it in your favorite wine. We need to call the police!” Alec was pacing and half past hysterical. Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I am the police. We can sort this out, ok?” Alec swallowed and nodded, “Oh Alec! We need to get your stomach pumped.” As quick as that the roles reversed and Magnus was losing it. Alec had to grab his arms and hold him still to calm him down before they called the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a lot shorter! I have depression and all that jazz. 
> 
> I live for comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be long, no clue how long. It's based on the movie Twisted which is set a long time ago and relies heavily on sexism. So I'll be tweaking this a lot to fit what I want. There are going to be a lot of wheels turning so tell me if I miss something. 
> 
> Also, I know that's not really how therapy works. I've been to therapy a lot, but I needed to further the plot and reveal things. 
> 
> I love comments! I'll respond to everything I can.


End file.
